What is Love?
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt and Blaine run into Sara, a little girl with big questions, in the supermarket. When Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana go to visit her at home with her parents no one expects to run into a certain Warbler there too. A Warbler with a secret no one even suspected he was keeping. Set in the first weeks of Season 4, Kurt's last weeks in Lima.
1. Candy

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

A/N: Okay, two OCs in here that just appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**What is Love?**

There is not much being said that day for a long while, that is until Sara comes along.

Kurt and Blaine go shopping, for food, around nine, Finn has once again almost emptied all supplies - it being the middle of the week, it is wonderfully tranquil in the whole store.

They find themselves walking into empty aisle upon empty aisle, and at some point start holding hands. Neither could tell you, if asked, who had reached his hand out first.

By the time they reach the sweets aisle, their last stop before heading to the checkout, and Blaine reaches for a pack of licorice Kurt is utterly blissed out by experiencing this to so many people usual act of going food shopping with their boyfriend or girlfriend, holding hands. He feels that surge of happiness, no, hopefulness, for a life this ordinary – and never ordinary at all, with Blaine in it.

As Blaine turns back to him, drops the sweets into the shopping cart, Kurt surges forward, and Blaine stumbles back a little, finding hold only against the shelves behind him as Kurt captures Blaine's mouth in an urgent kiss.

Kurt pulls back a moment later, blushing deeply and suddenly finding an unprecedented interest in Blaine's shoes.

"Hey," Blaine coos softly as he gently cups Kurt's cheeks with both his hands, waits for Kurt to look back up at him. Kurt doesn't for a good two minutes, just focusing on evening out his breathing.

Blaine waits patiently.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbles.

"Baby, no no no. You know how much I love kissing you. I'm just wondering where this came from."

"I just love you so much. I love us, like this, just doing everyday stuff. Because … because it feels so great, even though it is just everyday stuff. Because you are here. I'm going to miss this every day until you are with me in New York," Kurt surprisingly shyly brings out.

Blaine bites his lower lip as he watches Kurt looking up at him from under his lashes, chin still drawn to his chest.

"I love it too. I love you," and with that Blaine leans down and places a chaste, soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

He is rewarded with a smile just as soft from Kurt.

In the next moment they hear an, "Eww, juck."

As they look to where the high-pitched sound just came from next to them, Blaine having instinctively wrapped Kurt into his arms protectively, they find a man in his forties with a frown on his face and a little girl standing there, the girl now rummaging through one of the candy displays no longer paying any attention to the two boys.

Then the about eight year old girl mumbles something under her breath no one around her can make out.

"Sara Anne Waters, what did you just say?"

The little girls lets out a big huff then turns to the man and says, full of confidence and conviction, "Eww, juck. I want candy. Candy tastes much better than boys."

The man briefly glances between his daughter and Kurt and Blaine, still standing almost frozen, then a smile breaks out on his face, "You have a lot of experience kissing boys then, do you?"

"Eww, Dad! No. That's jucky," she says, her little nose scrunching up and her mouth twisting as if she had just bitten into something really sour.

"Really? Why don't we then ask someone about it who has a bit more experience to go on?" The man asks, smiling at his daughter then turning to Kurt and Blaine as Sara just rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I am so sorry to bother you, but, …," he says gesticulating towards his daughter.

"No, it's … it's fine," Kurt replies still a little taken aback by the man's accepting reaction, Kurt thinks he will never get used to that here in Ohio.

"Sara? You want to ask …."

"Kurt and Blaine," Blaine helpfully supplies with a smile.

The man nods his thanks at him. "You want to ask Kurt and Blaine something, Sara?"

Sara stands there frowning for a moment longer while she keeps looking between her dad and the boys in front of her, now holding hands again. Then she singles out Blaine and with her frown turning really serious asks, "Why do you like kissing him?" She points to Kurt with the last word, but her eyes stay trailed on Blaine.

"I love him."

Sara's little face drops into one of recognition, "Oh."

"And I love him too," Kurt adds hoping to be helpful.

"Okay, like you love mom, Dad," she says with another smile after Kurt sees a quick frown, barely noticeable, crossing her face.

With that Sara turns back to the candy grabs the biggest bag she can find a moment later, filled with colorful drops, wrapped in clear paper. Then she turns and walks back to their shopping cart a few feet away.

The man smiles at them once more, "Thank you. I've tried talking to her about it before, but she never believes me, I think, when I tell her I have kissed other men too in my life, and that I loved them. I guess seeing me with her mom has her thinking it just has always been this way and I am just making it up. It is so good to see you two being open like this about who you love. It can't be easy, in Ohio."

"Thank you for ... ," Blaine smiles at the man, grateful for the openness but unsure what to say.

The man just smiles at them, "No worries."

"Daaaad," Sara suddenly reappears next to her father. "What if I want to kiss girls? They taste like candy, don't they?"

The man taken by surprise this time clearly blushes lightly as he turns back to Kurt and Blaine, "You don't happen to have friends who could have a chat with my daughter about that?"

"As a matter of fact …," Kurt begins, already thinking of how much fun it would be to see Brittany and Santana interact with Sara.

* * *

A/N:

Interested in a sequel, where our beloved gay-squad visits Sara and her family?


	2. Tell Me

**A/N:  
**Due to popular demand a new installment in the _Little-Sara-Series_, as I am calling it from now on in my mind! Just so you know:)

**Addie117** all the happiness in here is for you, I have given you way Way WAY too little of that lately. It feels so good to write something happier again, thank you for being you and helping me so very much in learing to be me. Ever thine, You-know-who:) How have I never ended a message to you like that before? :) P.S: I know, writing yesterday did wonders for my mental health. Who could have known!

* * *

**What is Love?**

* * *

**2: Tell Me**

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Nooohohho."

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

Sara's mom enters the living room finding Sara and her teenage cousin on the carpet wrestling over a piece of puzzle.

"Mooom, he won't tell me what's on the puzzle piece he is hiding. How am I supposed to know where the other pieces go if I don't know what's on his? Not fair!"

"Sara," her mom says softly, "You don't need all the pieces at all times to keep puzzling. And you," she says with a pointed look at the boy in the Dalton Blazer, "a little less teasing maybe? Just a little, please? She will be all hyper again otherwise after you leave tonight after dinner, and you won't be the one up all night with her, will you now?"

"No. I mean, sorry, Aunt Michelle."

"It's fine, just a little less … excitement in puzzling, please?"

The boy nods with a grateful smile, "Promise."

"So what is on that piece now?" A small annoyed, wound-up voice interrupts them.

Michelle ends up leaving the kids, now a little calmer it seems, to their game of sorts a second later, turns to walk back into the kitchen to finish the slightly more opulent dinner for tonight, still her voice carries clear to the kids' ears as she reminds Sara, "Just don't forget, Sara, who is coming over for dinner and a chat tonight. Your dad is out picking them all up as we speak."

Her head snaps up from where she had just tried to make another puzzle piece fit, come what may, in one of the many completely wrong places. Her grin is wide as she completely forgets about the puzzle before her, getting to her feet, jumping up and down a little with a tiny squeal, not even caring that she knocks back out of place some previously already perfectly set pieces of carton puzzle.

The boy beside her looks on with a skeptical and curious frown.

"Are they bringing candy?"

"Sara," her mom calls again from the kitchen, "just because you met them in a candy isle does not mean they carry it with them everywhere."

"They might," she calls back with a hopeful swing to her voice.

"Who's coming?" the boy beside her asks eyes wide with curiosity.

"No one."

"Who?"

"No one."

"Who, Sara?"

"No one."

"Aunt Michelle, Sara won't tell me who is coming for dinner tonight," the boy in blue and red asks, voice raised, into the general direction of the kitchen.

A moment later his aunt is back.

"Seriously, you two, do you want me to burn dinner tonight? Roast chicken isn't _that_ easy, I'll have you know," she says looking between the two, with a clearly only mock outraged face which both kids know to read just fine.

Sara conviction plastered in bright invisible letters all over her face says, "I can do it."

"You can?" her mom asks with now an open smile.

"Sure," Sara continues, nodding, "You take some grass from the kitchen and stuff it into a pan and some of it into the chicken's belly and then you just set it on fire."

"You set it on fire," her mom repeats slowly, in utter wonder, her mouth slightly hanging open for a second. She is just in time with moving her hand over her mouth to hide her huge grin, spreading all over her features rapidly. Her eyes crinkling give it all away though to the boy still next to Sara and the slightly more than half finished puzzle on the carpet.

"If that is how you've been cooking all this time, Aunt Michelle, count me out for dinner, like ever again."

She shakes her head in amusement as Sara turns her attention back to the puzzle, and looking at the boy mouths, _"I swear, I haven't." _

"So who is coming for dinner?" he tries again, hoping Sara is distracted enough.

She isn't, "No one, and you can't have them. _They_ are my friends."

"Who?" he asks with another grin, knowing his cousin well enough to know she is too enraged now to any longer hold back.

"Kurt and Blaine."

The boy is too distracted already to even register his aunt's call as she walks away of "Don't forget they are bringing friends."

"Yes. More friends for _me_," Sara, voice stern, tries to point out to the boy no longer listening.

All that can be heard from the boy as Michelle turns on the radio in the kitchen - and Sara starts singing all the wrong words along under her breath while continuing on her mission to finish the perfect puzzle, which in her humble opinion only the boy next to her being so distracting is preventing her from – all that can be heard from him is an incredulous, tiny "… what?"

* * *

A/N: I give you a little hint: Only two people in here are OCs of mine;)

And shout out to **icheeseflip13 ** and **MmMystery **for writing the very reviews that had me return to this particular story of mine today of all days. Thank you!


	3. Baba

**A/N:** Hi!After you read this chapter, I just need to know: Did you see this coming? Because I think if I got it right the way I wanted it you shouldn't have. I like surprising you my readers after all. And I hope, very much, that you indeed do like surprises. Have a hopefully intriguing read now!

* * *

**What is Love?**

* * *

**3: Baba**

There are awkward stares for a moment, and Kurt gripping Blaine's hand tighter as Sara's father, Tom, enters the living room with Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine not half an hour later.

The boy next to Sara is no longer in his Dalton uniform, has changed out of it twenty minutes ago, like his aunt had asked him to, so nothing would get on the new blazer for the whole new year of school, saying, "I know it looks nice, but these things are a," she had mouthed at the boy, so Sara would not hear, "_bitch_ to clean."

Kurt and Blaine are, a moment later, still just standing there, open-mouthed, and eyes locked with the teenage boy, the still Warbler, his name, just spoken by Tom still ringing in their ears.

Brittany - only eyes for Sara's bright blue skirt, and the girl's big eyes, filled with the same wonder Brittany herself has somehow preserved from childhood - is waving and smiling at the girl, while Santana ….

Santana, is a whole different story. Kurt has to physically hold an arm in front of her, giving her a look, saying it all, _'Tana, not here. We are here for Sara.'_

If Tom notices the tension between the five teenagers in the room he does not say anything there and then. And he anyway gets distracted by Brittany's question, "How old is she?"

"Sara only just turned six, but sometimes she can seem much older. Especially with all the questions she loves to ask so much. Kurt and Blaine can already tell you a thing or two about that," Tom adds turning to them with a smile.

During dinner though they run out of distractions and there remains no question anymore, the conversation is just all too polite and , well, dead, in so many ways, with the boy just sitting there silently, only huffing from time to time, that if Sara did not keep asking their guests questions the atmosphere, quickly spreading, would be utterly unbearable by now.

Michelle and Tom can just sit there and wonder for the biggest part.

"Brit-Brit, does kissing Tana taste like candy?"

"Mmh," Brittany hums with a bright smile, "Like cherry. But not those cough drops my mom still makes me take when I get all sniffly. Tana tastes like cherry and sugar all ov…."

"Sara!" Kurt suddenly blurts himself wide-eyed, "Wanna know what _kissing_ Blaine tastes like?"

Sara nods, after a quick look to her parents who smile approvingly, and looks between Kurt and Blaine, then, who is blushing wildly, himself unsure what Kurt is about to say.

"Don't all boys taste like armpits?" Brittany whispers to Santana, and Tom and Michelle, sitting closest to them, burst out laughing almost hysterically for a moment, Sara looking at all of them wide-eyed like they are crazy before looking back at Kurt and Blaine, "What does kissing a boy taste like?"

"Kurt tastes like vanilla cookie dough ice cream, a lot. Probably because he love eating it so much."

"And Blaine tastes like cinnamon, probably because he loves to put it in his hot chocolates."

"You two are silly," Sara, says shaking her head and adds, encouraged by the wide loving grin she finds on Santana's face, looking over, "Nothing tastes as good as cookie dough ice cream, only … cookie dough ice cream! Yum!"

Santana is laughing her loudest laugh at the declaration. And Brittany murmurs, "Lord Tubbington makes the best cookie dough ice cream there is," which has Santana laughing only more, and whisper a moment later for only Brittany to hear, "So is that what he was making when you cut that video of us and showed him jumping around in the kitchen?"

Then Santana quickly turns to Sara, who is clearly still thinking about that ice cream if the smile and dreamy look on her face is any indication, "Oh, and Sara, Brittany tastes like lemon sherbet. I love lemon sherbet. I have always loved lemon sherbet, always will."

"You just love Brit-Brit. It's okay, you can say it. I know no one loves lemon sherbet _that much_," Sara says now a more serious look on her face.

"You people are ridiculous."

Tom and Michelle, are the first to look over at the boy sitting in his chair at the table, between Sara and Michelle.

"What!? Listen to yourselves."

The tone in his voice '… hurt?' Tom cannot help but think.

"Baba, they are just trying to help us help Sara understand she can lov…," Michelle says, softly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He wordlessly shrugs her hand off, pulling even more back into himself.

Kurt has never known how to talk to this particular person, so, like before in conversations involving him he always turned towards Blaine, when he too was present, so he now turns to Sara's father, "I'm surprised, Tom, I mean … confused, in a way. With Sebastian here, … has he never tried to talk to Sara about …."

"Oh my gosh, HUMMEL!" Sebastian suddenly interrupts him then starring down at his plate, fire-hydrant-red faced.

"What is happening, Mom?" Sara asks in a small worried voice. Looking at Sebastian, "Baba?"

Sebastian sits frozen, eyes squeezed shut tight, shoulders almost drawn up to his ears now, as he can feel everyone's gaze on him, and knowing everything is just now moving into place in his aunt's and uncle's head.

"Sebastian likes kissing boys too, Sara," Michelle softly says, eyes still slightly widened in surprise, and carefully watching Sebastian all the while saying this.

Sara gets up, walks over to Sebastian and throws her little arms around one of his. Sebastian flinches at the touch but does not move away. She tugs at his arm held in hers, pulls his ear a little closer to her mouth, "But that is good, Baba. You can love Kurt and Blaine, and you can kiss, and you will be happy. They are happy."

"Not how it works, Sasa." Sebastian replies outwardly far too quiet.

She frowns, "You do _like_ kissing boys, right? Like mom said."

It is a strangely strangled "I do. … I, I lik…," but before he can bring the words out he is shaking his head at himself. "I don't kiss," and there is a bitterness in his words that has Tom's insides run cold.

"See, that is why you aren't happy. You should kiss Kurt. Kurt is happy. And I saw him kissing Blaine earlier, and Blaine is happy too. Blaine always looks happy when Kurt kisses him. Maybe, though, he has just smuggled candy in and had some before dinner when no one was looking. One never knows. Candy makes me happy."

Sebastian's filter is almost turned off now, "I do … stuff … with boys, I don't kiss."

Michelle looks worried for a moment, but Tom's look speaks of trust, trust that Sebastian remembers, still, who he is talking to.

"Stuff? Like puzzle?"

"I, um, … I hug them really close."

"That sounds nice, Kurt and Blaine hug. A LOT!" Sara replies.

Kurt elbows Santana into her side just in time to stop her from adding, _"Oh yeah? Brit and I hug A LOT too," _with way too much sass in her voice.

Sebastian's voice is rough with what everyone else at the table can only assume to be pushed down tears clinging to his vocal cords, "… but I always have to let go. I … I'm not allowed to hold on, I'm … I'm not…."

"Sebastian?" Tom tries.

Sebastian just shakes his head for a moment, then, "I'm not a-allowed to hold on. I'm not allowed to love."

"Sebastian, it's okay," Michelle tries.

"Baba?" Sara asks, voice shaking and tears forming in her own eyes as she sees Sebastian's face wet with tears now.

"But I'm not allowed to love anyone. I'm not allowed to love."

Tom gets up, after a short silent exchange with Michelle, eyes alone. He carefully walks over to Sebastian, says, "I'm not my brother," before gently placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian flinches nonetheless. And Sara reluctantly lets go of her cousin.

"Wanna talk in the kitchen for a moment?"

Sebastian just nods shakily as he gets up, eyes open again but not looking up once until he and his uncle disappear out of the others' sight.

"Don't take Sara away from me. She is the only, the only good …."

In the next second Sebastian and his thoughts are all swallowed up by the warm hug he is embraced in. "Why didn't you tell us? It's okay. Gosh, I wish we'd live in a damn world already in which I wouldn't have to tell you that. In this world, our world, I need you to know, it's more than okay. I love you only more for being brave enough to open up to all possibilities of yourself. I was with men in my life, that I ended up with a woman, your aunt, for me it has nothing to do with her body. It is okay to love someone full-heartedly, it's okay. I know my brother is not teaching you that, but I had hoped you'd know anyway … somehow."

"No one ever told me …."

"I know, Baba, and I am so sorry I didn't before. Please trust me."

"But I'm not allowed to love anyone," Sebastian sounds utterly broken.

"Shit. He said that. Didn't he? Is that what he said when you came out to him?" Sebastian starting to tremble in his arms is all answer Tom needs. "He said that," Tom repeats still shaking his head in anger and disbelief, hugging Sebastian closer, the boy slowly starting to hug back. "Don't, Baba. Please, Baba, don't listen to him."

* * *

A/N: The storyline ever since chapter two was inspired by a review from _jetsonastro24_, !Thank you! Originally I had not even considered for once making Sebastian part of Sara's story, but then I got that review and suddenly my mind went 'WOW, I have this great idea, M. Listen to this …!'

So here we are (Now Darren's _Don't You_ is, naturally, running through my mind:). And I have to say, I just love Sebastian in this, absolutely love him. I can so identify with him – having to listen to the same crap over and over, it seeps so deep into you that you cannot even be yourself around people anymore who obviously care about you, and to me that is just … one of the worst things that can be done to your mind, turning it to work against you. PLEASE tell me that came across, that you could feel that too in this story! Could you? If not let me know too please, because I really want it to come across, and am totally in for reworking this story with the help of your feedback until it does come across. Your advice helps me so much in becoming a better writer.

If you are interested in more of Sara's or Sebastian's, Tom and Michelle's world I would love to know, so maybe one day (soon) I could write more. I'd love to, too.

Thank you for reading all this, but especially the story. I absolutely loved writing it all. Because it really really means something (and then some, okay, a lot, more) to me.

xo AweSoMeLAgain


End file.
